Percabeth Fanfiction
by WondrouslyLemon
Summary: A fanfiction on the romantic relationship of Annabeth Chase&Percy Jackson!
1. Chapter 1

--OLYMPIAN LOVE—

A Percabeth Fanfiction

**This story takes place before The Last Olympian**

**Chapter 1**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I woke up one beautiful, sunny morning at Camp Half-Blood. I would expect all of my siblings from the Athena cabin to be waking me up to ask me some scientific question that only I knew the answer to, but it was dead silent.

I became suspicious, as usual.

Not only that, but there was something bothering me. I knew there was some sort of event going on today, but I had no idea what.

It bothered me as I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and walked to the Big House to ask Chiron if he knew.

But when I opened the door to the Big House, it was deserted. And, the lights were off.

I stepped in shakily, half expecting a demon would pop out of nowhere and attack me, but instead, the lights suddenly flicked on, and every demigod at camp jumped out from where they were hiding from me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANNABETH!" they all shouted.

I shrieked, and then I laughed.

"Oh my gods, thank you so much everyone!"

Chiron walked up to me and patted me on the back.

"I'm proud of your progress over the past few years, Annabeth," he said.

I looked at him and smiled softly. "Thank you, Chiron. I feel honored.."

He chuckled. "Oh, by the way. Percy told me--"

"Wait! Where IS Percy?" I interrupted, shocked that he wasn't there to celebrate my birthday.

Chiron looked down at his feet, or should I say, hooves, and sighed.

"Something…came up. He'll be back by noon, Annabeth. And anyways, he told me to give this to you," Chiron explained, handing me a slip of paper that had my name on the back.

"Oh..thanks, I guess. Maybe I should get going." I replied, feeling bummed now that I realized Percy didn't even bother celebrating my birthday with me.

Chiron sighed, yet again, and said, "Your choice, Annabeth, but we haven't even gotten to celebrating yet!"

I shook my head and felt a stinging sensation in my eyes. The tears were coming. I thought Percy cared about me!

"Thanks, but no thanks, Chiron…I just need some alone time, I guess." I muttered.

"Okay," Chiron responded, coming to the conclusion that I _did _need some alone time. He sent all the demigods back to their cabins and told them breakfast would be served soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

I ran through the woods, trying hard not to get caught. The Minotaur was back, and it was coming after Annabeth.

I had seen it early in the morning, walking towards the Athena cabin. I knew there was nobody that interested the Minotaur but Annabeth in that cabin.

I had lured the stupid Minotaur into my 'wrath', I guess, but right now the beast, unfortunately, was winning.

I pulled out Riptide and started to stab it. This angered the Minotaur and sent it running towards me. I stepped back and stabbed him in the face. The ugly thing suddenly disappeared into dust.

I panted, trying to catch my breath. Waking up at six and beating up a monster double your size that's trying to kill you is not my idea of a nice Sunday morning, particularly because it was Annabeth's birthday.

I had gotten Annabeth a great gift; a beautiful, vibrant seashell in a heart shape that was green, her favorite color. It was attached to a silver chain; which made it a necklace. My father, Poseidon, had created it for me at my request, surprisingly.

I felt in my pocket for the shell necklace, making sure it was there. After I knew it was, I sprinted back to the Big House, hoping I didn't miss out on the whole "SURPRISE!" thing.

But when I got back, the only person there was Chiron.

"Ah, Percy." He greeted me.

"Hey, Chiron. Did you give Annabeth the note?"

"Yes, yes I did.. But I'm not quite sure if she read it or not. She went back to her cabin. I believe she was upset you were not there," Chiron explained.

Oh no! Annabeth thought I didn't care about her birthday..And now she was upset! How horrible was I?

Wait. No. I wasn't horrible. I was protecting her from the stupid Minotaur.

That dumb thing. If it hadn't interfered, I would've been there for Annabeth's surprise party, and then she wouldn't have gotten upset, and then I would've had the chance to tell her I _really _liked her, AND give her my present.

"Well, thanks, Chiron," I mumbled as I walked back to my cabin. I had to talk to her somehow. Maybe, just maybe, she'd read the note…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

As I sat down at the beach, alone, I thought about the note Percy had given me.

_Maybe, just maybe, you should read it. Give him a chance. Maybe he has an explanation._

And that's why I ran back to my cabin to get it.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Happy Birthday. I'm writing this quickly because the Minotaur is back. It's trying to hurt you, Annabeth. I saw it trying to get into your cabin. And now I'm going to fight it. I'm sorry if I miss(ed) your party. And meet me at the beach at noon so I can give you your present._

_-Percy_

My hands got clammy when he started talking about the Minotaur. The hideous monster had hurt too many people. I hated it, and to think that it was after me was scary.

Then I thought about how Percy wanted me to meet him at the beach at noon. What time was it now?

I checked my watch. 11:42 A.M.

_Well, not much time until he comes. Maybe I should just wait._

And that's exactly what I did.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Percy's POV**

I ran down to the shore at exactly twelve o' clock noon, and that's when I saw her.

Her beautiful gold, curly hair.

Her mysterious gray eyes.

Annabeth.

She was sitting down on the sand, staring at the sky blankly.

My heart raced.

I jogged towards her with a smile on my face.

"Annabeth!" I called when I was close enough to her.

She turned around and looked at me with her gorgeous eyes.

"Percy?"  
I sat down beside her and brushed some hair away from her face.

"Hey," I said softly.

She smiled and suddenly hugged me.

"I knew it! I knew you weren't a jerk!"

I laughed. "I thought you weren't going to come. I thought that you would think I was a lousy pathetic scam," I told her.

She sighed.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain. If you only knew."

"Well, I brought you your gift," I said, handing her the necklace.

She gasped. "Oh my gods, Percy! This is…beautiful! Thank you _so _much!" she exclaimed.

I smiled. "No problem. And I'm sorry about missing your party."

"Percy, protecting me from the _Minotaur _is a great gift," Annabeth said.

I laughed. "Sure, sure."

Annabeth glared at me. "Percy, I'm serious! Why do you think everything I say is a joke? It's _not_! If I told you right now, that I was in love with you, you would think of it as a joke wou-"

She stopped suddenly and turned bright red.

"Not…that I _am _in love with you," she stuttered.

We stared at each other for a while, until I did the unimaginable. I don't really know what it was that made me do it. Adrenaline, her, the beach…

I kissed Annabeth Chase.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Annabeth's POV**

~Beach Scene~

I sat at the beach, waiting for Percy. The time passed.

"Annabeth!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around and saw Percy Jackson standing running towards me.

"Percy?" I asked, still stunned that he actually _did _show up.

He sat down next to me and smiled.

"Hey," he said softly while hooking a lock of my hair behind my ear. When his finger touched my ear, my skin tingled.

If I haven't mentioned it before, I have a crush on Percy.

After looking at him for a while, I hugged him and exclaimed, "I knew it! I knew you weren't a jerk!"

He laughed. "I thought you weren't going to come. I thought that you would think I was a lousy pathetic scam," he told me.

I sighed. Sure, maybe at first I thought that, but I trusted Percy, and I knew he wasn't the kind of guy to betray someone. Unlike _Luke. _But he's a DIFFERENT story.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain. If you only knew." I said.

"Well, I brought you your gift," Percy said, handing me a beautiful necklace.

It had a shell that was green, (which is my FAVORITE color), and the shell was carved into a heart. The chain was silver. It was STUNNING.

I gasped. "Oh my gods, Percy! This is…beautiful! Thank you _so _much!" I exclaimed, not able to contain my excitement.

He smiled. "No problem. And I'm sorry about missing your party."

Missing my _party_? Please! I hardly cared anymore!

"Percy, protecting me from the _Minotaur _is a great gift," I said. It was true.

Percy laughed, not taking it seriously. "Sure, sure."

I glared at him, upset that he wouldn't take the compliment. "Percy, I'm serious! Why do you think everything I say is a joke? It's _not_! If I told you right now, that I was in love with you, you would think of it as a joke wou-"

I stopped suddenly, realizing what I had just blurted out. It was true, but I didn't want him to know..yet. I felt myself turning bright red.

"Not…that I _am _in love with you," I stuttered, trying to cover up.

We stared at each other for a while awkwardly, until Percy did something totally out of his league.

He _kissed _me!


End file.
